


Baby Gets A Treat

by gayforgrunkle



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Sub Pennywise (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforgrunkle/pseuds/gayforgrunkle
Summary: Dominatrix Reader gives Pennywise a special treat. it gets wild





	Baby Gets A Treat

**Author's Note:**

> My least favorite of this collection, but not bad for a writer's block.

You admired yourself in front of your bedroom mirror, lingerie clinging to your form at every bend and curve. The sheer stockings, the black garter belt, all gorgeous accessories leading to the simple satin corset around your chest. Like any great actor, you were ready for a big performance. 

Your intuition told you he was watching, that precious clown of yours. Somehow, he always knew when he was needed. 

“ _Oh_ , Pennywise..?”, you called, “ _Baby_..?”

Though you knew he would arrive swiftly, his sudden appearance in the mirror still startled you. Your appearance, similarly, startled him. He had never seen you in your favorite get-up. 

“I want a change of pace for today,” you began, “I’ve gotten into the habit of playing with my toy without giving anything in return.” You paused to observe the color change in his eyes from blue to an amber yellow, “And I was thinking that such selfish behavior must be…  _rectified._ ”

Pennywise looked at you with maidenly confusion, though a sense of raunchy excitement rippled through him. It was not the first time you had called him to serve you. But this time, he had no idea of what you had in store. Without warning, you grabbed him by the waist and threw him against your bed.  

* * *

With your knees pinning his arms and your weight against his chest, Pennywise was entirely restrained to the mattress. You allowed Penny a few moments to admire your ensemble.  

Pennywise had never seen such human attire. The tight material, wickedly close-fitting, lit a spark in him he had never felt before. Though the erotic outfit might inspire a feeling of vulnerability in others, on you… it manifested raw power. In this moment, he felt that you were more yourself than you had ever been. You were a queen. 

You looked at him as if he was a present desperately needing unwrapping. However, you knew not to get ahead of yourself – you had to begin with the basics. 

Tactfully, you took his hand between both of yours, exploring the smooth form of the perfect white flesh. It was as if he had created it just for you to adore. They were cool like silk sheets and just as soft. You pressed each knuckle to your pouted lips and gave each a wet kiss. Looking up, you watched Pennywise’s earnest eyes and wanton gasps emit with every touch. It was so simple, so implicit, it was almost sinful. 

With showman’s grandeur, you took his index finger and leisurely pressed the digit’s tip against your moist lips. You flicked the digit with your tongue experimentally before taking in the whole finger, sucking and moaning shamelessly. You rolled his finger in and out of your mouth in euphoric imitation of what was to come. 

You watched as Pennywise threw his head back in obscene bliss. Looking further down his body you noticed the large bulge forming at his groin – and God, it looked fucking delicious. 

Pennywise was stunned by the vulgar sensation of your licks and breathy moans where he had never felt them before. The feeling of the inside of your mouth – its heat, its wetness, its crude movements – it promised something more. 

With a stray hand, you crawled your way to the opening of his pantaloons, craving more of him. You tugged the material down roughly to expose his already stiff shaft, thick in its girth as the day is long. A few drops of precum leaked from the tip of the pallid member. 

You pulled his fingers from your mouth in one swift movement before moving yourself to the clown’s loins.

Pennywise watched you helplessly, horribly anxious about your next move. He never knew whether you would please him or pain him, and the apprehension kept him on lust’s edge. 

With brute force, you brought his legs to either side of you, allowing you free access. Slowly, you brought your mouth down to the soft, pale flesh of his inner thigh. You licked the area with the tip of your tongue to taste the clown’s heavenly flavor, so sweet and saccharine. Your teasing elicited a high whine from Penny. 

You began to suck and bite intensely, dragging your teeth along him and nipping hard. You felt Penny’s hips buck in response to the pain and heard a low growl from the inside of his throat that quickly subsided. He knew that any roughness on his part would result in a rough punishment of your own. The patch of skin grew a deep purple from the abuse, a mark that wouldn’t leave naturally for days to come.

“Remember who gave that to you, little one,” you said, coupled with a provocative slap to his outer thigh. 

“And now, to the main event,” you thought. You raised your head slightly to gaze at his length. You couldn’t help but cherish the moment: Penny laying lustfully on his back ready for your every move, and you between his exquisite thighs. He was all yours. Forever and always, all yours. 

Gracefully, you placed the palm of your hand against the base of his thick shaft, wrapping your fingers slowly around him. Starting from the base, you gave his length a slow, heavy lick, coating him with your saliva. The lubrication would be useful later on. 

Pennywise mewled like a newborn kitten, feeling almost undeserving of such a crude caress. Never before had you given in so wholly to his pleasure and his alone, and he reveled in it.  

A sense of ownership overtook you, and you asked your dessert, “Who does your cock belong to?”

Your eyes wickedly looked up at his to watch any change in expression, eager for his answer. The intensity of your gaze brought from him a lewd sigh, hot and breathy. You smiled at the fact that you could still unravel him with only a look.

“You,” he breathed. 

“Good boy,” you said and supplemented with a particularly quick stroke of his cock. He whined, desperate for more, but remained still for you.

You picked up the pace, jerking him at an even stroke. Longing for a taste of him, you licked his tip with the tip of your tongue, taking his venereal fluid into your mouth. Feeling the rising warmth in your hands, you continued giving him long, tight strokes. The veins in his member seemed to swell, pulsating thunderously. 

Pennywise watched you like you were the only thing in the entire world – which for a being like himself, was really saying something. His hands clawed at the sheets of your bed, ripping the (unfortunately expensive) linens. His tongue morphed into an appendage all its own and writhed wildly, almost striking you, uncontrollable and violent like the undisciplined animal he was within. That is, until he met you. 

Eager to give him more, you wrapped your lips around his tip, sucking forcefully, as if to take every last drop. Simultaneously, you jerked his base upward to your mouth, bringing him pleasure from both ends. Penny’s toes curled at the feeling, his eyes shut tightly, and he bit down so hard that his tongue bled profusely. He shrieked from the ache and pleasure you gave him so easily. 

“ **Y/N** ,” he groaned unthinkingly, “I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m…”, he trailed off, lost in feeling.

You felt a rise of arousal somewhere deep in your gut. “God,” you thought, “He is so perfect… he wants me just as much as I want him, I can feel it.” Such devotion, of course, had to be rewarded. 

With newfound fervor, you jerked him faster and faster, tasting every emission in a frenzy. You took in his entire member until his tip hit the back of your throat. Rapidly, you kept up the strokes, sensing the rise of his climax. 

The clown’s body shuddered and shook like a savage beast, his speech degenerating into barks and snarls of an unrecognizable genre. You did not need any translation, you knew these hopeless sounds to be ecstatic begging

 

Pennywise felt himself transcend somehow beyond his physical form, the pleasure overtaking his every thought and motion. Nothing mattered besides you, there was nothing in this world but you. The universe, so vast and eternal in its scope, could not compare. 

Without warning, he came in hot, carnal bursts. His fluids filled your mouth, spilling out and dripping down your chin, your neck, and then down between your breasts. You kept licking the ever-sensitive tip to overstimulate the poor clown, relishing in his sweet taste. Penny threw his arms behind him, pulling at his hair as if meaning to scalp himself. His teeth grew to the length and sharpness of needles, cutting into his lips, his tongue, and his arms from his rapid-fire convulsions – before you knew it, you were both a blood-covered, cum-stained mess. 

Using the clown’s pantaloons to wipe the cum from your face, you spoke, “Remember  _that_ whenever you forget the pleasure I can give you.” 

After a moment of pause, he replied, “Yes, my Queen.”


End file.
